Le baiser de la mort (enfin, pas pour tout le monde)
by Vyersdra
Summary: Quand Alexandra a le bonheur de croiser Akashi à la Winter Cup... Au grand désespoir de tous ceux qui tiennent à la vie! Heureusement, le sauveur n'est jamais très loin, même s'il n'est pas celui qu'on croit.


**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le baiser de la mort (enfin, pas pour tout le monde)  
_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, Takao et Midorima seraient ensemble depuis belle lurette et Rikô et Hyûga aussi. Enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si j'aimerais bien)

**_Rating_ :** T quand même pour le langage... Hem...

**Genre :** Gros délire, OOC (ça faisait des années!)

**_Pairings_ :** Aucun

**Remerciements **: Ma _beta_, Riddikulus, experte pour traquer les répétitions dans les textes, ce qui enrichit mon vocabulaire... Je te remercie! D'autant plus que j'ai considérablement amélioré ma_ fanfiction_ grâce à tes réflexions! Au fait, elle prépare un prochain _one-shot_ qui portera de nouveau sur Kuroko et Takao, intitulé _Endommagé_, je vous encourage à y jeter un oeil car il est... délicieusement troublant!

**Avertissements :**

** - Les personnages sont OOC (surtout Akashi et les membres de son équipe que je ne connais pas encore)**

** - Risque de _spoilers_ concernant la fin de la saison 2 de l'anime (épisode 50), donc pour ceux qui lisent le manga en VF**

* * *

La Winter Cup battait son plein et les matchs de quart de finales étaient loin d'être terminés. Alexandra, bien sûr, avait fait le déplacement pour tous les matchs, notamment pour voir à quoi ressemblait les membres de la si vantée Génération des Miracles, mais également pour encourager ses deux poulains, Taiga et Tatsuya. Qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas démérité, bien que jouant férocement l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, tout match avait son vainqueur et son vaincu et Alexandra, ancienne championne de la WNBA, le savait mieux que quiconque. En l'occurrence, Taiga et ses coéquipiers poussaient les cris de ceux qui n'avaient pas ménagé leur peine pour gagner. Tatsuya et les siens ravalaient les larmes de ceux qui avaient tout donné, sans que cela suffise. En résumé, un match de toute beauté et Alexandra ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir pris un billet d'avion et traversé le Pacifique pour voir cela.

Debout durant toute la durée du match, les coudes appuyés contre le garde-fou de la tribune, elle s'étira longuement, secoua ses longues jambes fatiguées et daigna enfin poser les yeux sur les gradins qu'elle surmontait de son regard turquoise. Celui-ci fut instantanément attiré par un grand jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à l'uniforme orange qui se redressait, qu'elle reconnut instantanément comme étant Midorima, de l'équipe du lycée Shûtoku et ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles. Surprenant : même maintenant, alors qu'il ne jouait pas, son aura restait impressionnante… Alexandra vit les autres membres de l'équipe de Shûtoku se lever également, tout en discutant du match auxquels ils venaient d'assister, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Car ce qui l'intéressait actuellement était le regard qu'échangeait Midorima avec un autre jeune homme situé dans les tribunes de l'aile droite et portant un uniforme blanc. Lui aussi était entouré de ses coéquipiers, visiblement, mais était focalisé sur le grand _shooting guard_ qui le fixait intensément, comme si le reste du monde s'était effacé au profit de leur dialogue muet.

Ce qui amena Alexandra à porter attention au joueur à l'uniforme blanc. Déjà, d'ici, elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait de la présence et de la prestance, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant, essayant de noter des détails autres que sa petite taille (faisait-il même un mètre soixante-dix ? Peut-être, mais guère plus) et ses cheveux d'un rouge vermeil. Mais ne voyant rien de plus, elle décida de s'avancer en sa direction. Après tout, elle était éloignée et elle lui était parfaitement inconnue, du moins, l'espérait-elle. Elle marcha donc lentement en direction de l'aile droite des gradins, évitant plus ou moins habilement les spectateurs qui se levaient pour s'en aller ou pour discuter, tout en gardant un œil sur le _staring contest_ _(1)_ des deux adolescents. Alexandra était située assez haut dans les tribunes, ce qui fait qu'elle passa au-dessus des joueurs de Shûtoku… lorsque l'objet de toute son attention leva les yeux en sa direction. Les deux ne purent cacher leur surprise lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leurs corps se situaient encore à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il m'a repérée à cette distance ? Ou plutôt… Me suivait-il depuis le début et je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte ? Pensa Alexandra en voyant que son vis-à-vis lui souriait de manière polie. Et pourquoi me rappelle-t-il quelqu'un ? Ce regard… Ces yeux, plutôt, leur forme… »

Un garçon aux yeux vairons, capitaine de l'ancienne Génération des Miracles, cela lui parla tout de suite. Taiga avait longuement évoqué cet Akashi Sei… Seijuro, sans doute, durant leurs entraînements précédents, l'adolescent insistant surtout sur l'incident avec la paire de ciseaux… Oui, cela lui revenait bien en mémoire, cependant… Ce garçon lui rappelait définitivement quelqu'un… Elle le scruta tout en continuant à marcher dans sa direction, tentant désespérément de mettre un nom sur celui à qui l'ancien capitaine de Teikô lui faisait penser.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face-à-face, se dévisageant en silence, les coéquipiers du jeune homme s'étant silencieusement écartés de lui à son arrivée.

« _May I assume you are Alexandra Garcia_ ? » Demanda aimablement ledit jeune homme dans un Anglais quasi-parfait.

La blonde Américaine ne lui répondit pas. A la place, elle secoua lentement la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Ces yeux vairons, en amande, semblables à ceux d'un chat…

Chat ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de Rakuzan, n'était pas homme à se laisser surprendre par quelqu'un si facilement. Déjà qu'il ne le faisait pas en privé, alors en public, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Cependant, il était certain que la femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre qu'Alexandra Garcia, la célèbre joueuse professionnelle Américaine. Elle avait longtemps évolué à la WNBA avant de prendre une retraite sportive anticipée à cause de problèmes de santé. Bien que retirée officiellement du basket, elle restait une femme exceptionnelle qui méritait un minimum de respect. Oui, même de sa part à lui.

Voilà pourquoi il l'avait laissée s'approcher de lui et qu'il n'avait pas relâché son aura menaçante lorsqu'elle s'était plantée face à lui et ses coéquipiers. Il le regrettait amèrement, maintenant.

Elle le dévisageait sans vergogne, lui, l'Empereur.

Quelle impolitesse.

Et en plus, elle se permettait le luxe de ne pas lui répondre alors qu'il s'était adressé à elle **en premier**, **avec courtoisie** et **en Anglais**, s'il vous plaît !

Quel affront…

Un tel affront, devant ses camarades debout derrière lui, devant les joueurs de Shûtoku en contre-bas, ne pouvait rester impuni.

« _Oh, my God, I see_ ! »

Femme ou pas, ancienne joueuse de NBA ou pas, il allait lui montrer…

« _Just like him !_ »

Même sans une bonne paire de ciseaux, il savait se débarrasser des indélicats…

« _So cute !_ »

Trop occupé à fulminer, Akashi se rendit compte, un peu tard néanmoins, qu'il se faisait embrasser à pleine bouche, prisonnier d'une étreinte de fer entre deux… deux… "arguments" plutôt… moelleux…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Im… Impossible, murmura un de ses coéquipiers.

-Imbécile, il t'entend, je n'ai pas envie qu'il triple notre entraînement ! S'exclama un autre.

-Bof, j'avoue que je commence à m'y faire…

-_Je vous entends… triples buses ! Vous ne payez rien pour attendre !_ » Eut envie de crier Akashi, ce qu'il ne put faire, vu comment sa bouche se faisait violer…

Il put néanmoins reprendre son souffle lorsqu'Alexandra Garcia lui fit la faveur de le relâcher. Les yeux écarquillés par tant d'audace, tant de témérité envers sa personne, Akashi bouillait de rage.

Comment osait-elle… ? Mais comment osait-elle… ?

« Oh, désolée, je crois que je parlais en Anglais, et je ne t'ai rien expliqué… En fait, tu ressembles à mon chat Carmichael, que j'ai laissé là-bas ! Les mêmes yeux, quand tu souris, tu lui ressembles encore plus et on dirait que tu ronronnes quand tu parles !

-Qu… ?

-Celui-là, c'est pour me faire pardonner !

-Att… »

Akashi ne put rien faire. Car mine de rien, Alexandra était bien plus grande que lui. Et forte, surtout !

Statufié sur place par ce second baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste, il ne put qu'entendre les ricanements et rires étouffés de ses coéquipiers.

Et regarder les choses s'emballer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Hé, Satsuki… C'est pas Akashi qui est en train de se faire rouler une pelle, là ?

-Hein ? Tu dois te tromper ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux rose en se penchant sur le garde-fou afin de mieux voir ce qui arrivait à Akashi-kun. Non… Murmura-t-elle.

-Impossible… Par une telle bombe nucléaire en plus ! Ajouta Aomine qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avec raison puisque lui et Satsuki étaient situés assez loin de la scène. Mais Akashi n'est qu'un puceau, il n'en voudra pas…

- Etre puceau n'est pas un crime à notre âge, Dai-chan ! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de ton comportement et de tes magazines !

- Et c'est là que je rentre en scène ! Conclut-il en s'élançant vers son ancien capitaine… et donc en ignorant superbement son amie d'enfance.

-Attends, Dai-chan ! On dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'Alexandra Garcia, une ancienne championne de basket féminin ! Attends-moi ! Lui demanda Satsuki.

- Et en plus, elle joue au basket ? Pas moyen que je rate ça ! »

Et notre Ahomine accéléra donc, semant la pauvre fille au passage qui lui cria :

« Elle est bien plus âgée que toi ! Et… Elle est Américaine !

-M'en fous ! » Fut la réponse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Une telle indécence ne peut avoir lieu sous mes yeux, _nanodayo_, murmura Midorima en remontant les lunettes sur son nez, car il était situé suffisamment près pour ne rien louper de l'agression sexuelle dont était victime son ancien capitaine.

-Maiiiis… C'est qu'il est jaloux, mon Shin-chan !

- La ferme, Takao !

-Il est vrai que Midorima préfère les femmes mûres, après tout, approuva Miyaji. Je comprends qu'il soit vexé que cette femme ait jeté son dévolu sur Akashi et non sur lui…

- Quoi ? Et d'où sortez-vous ça ? Et silence, je ne peux pas me concentrer ! » Gronda le _shooting guard_ de l'équipe en orange.

Debout, il visa de la grande femme blonde avec une canette de _shiruko _vide et exécuta un tir de toute beauté qui fit atterrir l'objet pile poil sur le sommet du crâne de l'agresseur.

« Mais non, Miyaji-sempai, tu n'as rien compris. Shin-chan en pince pour son ancien capitaine, c'est évident… Tu n'as pas pu manquer leurs regards brûlants de tout à l'heure, non ? Ricana Takao, toujours de la partie dès qu'il s'agissait d'embarrasser Midorima.

-Tu vas te taire, oui ? » S'exclama celui-ci en le saisissant par le col.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexandra sentit bien quelque chose de très léger lui frapper la tête et lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte d'Akashi, ce fut pour voir à ses pieds une cannette de _shiruko_ vide.

Qu'elle regarda simplement.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles qui la désivageait, ultra furax en s'essuyant la bouche.

«_ But he's so cute_ ! _Can't help it_ ! Se dit-elle en souriant.

-Ecoute, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves… » Commença-t-il en reprenant son souffle, enlevant dans son discours toute forme de politesse.

Avant de se faire à nouveau happer les lèvres sans pouvoir ajouter davantage de mises en garde, menaces ou autres…

« Il… Il se laisse complètement dominer !

-J'avais un doute car je pensais qu'il était plutôt de l'autre bord, mais finalement...

-Ce n'est qu'un adolescent ordinaire, après tout, les femmes ne peuvent pas le laisser indifférent… Se dirent ses coéquipiers… à voix haute.

- _Vous êtes morts… Vous êtes tous morts !_ » Ragea le garçon aux yeux vairons, complètement impuissant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut ainsi que l'aura menaçante d'Akashi commença à se propager dans tout le gymnase et Kuroko, qui y était sensible après avoir passé trois ans à côté de l'Empereur, ne loupa rien de ce qui se passait dans les gradins en haut.

Aomine-kun qui courait comme un dératé en esquivant les gens comme s'il était entré dans la "zone", avec une Momoi-san sur ses talons; Midorima-kun qui se prenait le bec avec Takao-kun tout en se faisant charrier par les autres membres de son équipe; Akashi-kun qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir les avances d'Alexandra…

« Kagami-kun, nous avons un problème.

-Hein ? Demanda très intelligemment ledit Kagami-kun… au vide. Hé, Kuroko, tu es où ?

- Ici.

- Ca ne m'avance pas !

- Takao-kun ! »

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de suivre le déplacement de Kuroko, qui une seconde auparavant était à ses côtés, en train de saluer leurs adversaires. Il ne le remarqua de nouveau que lorsque celui-ci, s'étant emparé d'une balle de basket et concentrait son énergie afin de réaliser ce qu'il reconnut comme étant une _Ignite pass._ Qui fila droit vers Takao comme un boulet de canon. Le garçon brun, grâce à son _œil de faucon_, ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait autour même si à l'instant présent, il était en train de se faire tabasser par son cher Shin-chan.

Takao rattrapa instinctivement la passe et fila directement la balle à Midorima. Qui, vif comme l'éclair, arma son tir et lança le ballon orange une fraction de secondes plus tard en direction de la femme blonde.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Kagami posa les yeux en haut des gradins… et que son regard rouge avisa la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait.

« _Holy shit ! _Jura-t-il en s'élançant vers Alexandra et Akashi comme si sa vie en dépendait, sautant par-dessus la barrière séparant l'aire d'évolution du public qui s'en allait.

Il fallut ce juron pour que Himuro lève la tête et se rende également compte de ce qui se passait. De ce qui allait se passer. Et même de ce qui n'allait pas se passer.

« _Oh, fuck…_»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroko, qui était déjà également parti en direction d'Akashi et d'Alexandra dès qu'il eut terminé sa passe, vit comme au ralenti la balle lancée par Midorima faire une jolie cloche, comme à son habitude, dans le dos de l'entraîneur de Kagami.

Ce fut à ce moment même qu'Aomine arriva, saisit Alexandra par la taille et la tira légèrement vers lui pour la décoller de son ancien capitaine.

« Le match est fini, tu fais quoi après ? Lui demanda-t-il comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

-_Hm ? Who are you _? »

Himuro, les pieds vissés sur le parquet ciré contre sa volonté, regarda, incrédule, la balle redescendre.

Alexandra, solidement arrimée à l'Empereur qui ne réagissait pas tellement il était sous le choc, recula involontairement vers Aomine, entraînant Akashi avec elle. Et surtout, malgré lui.

Les joueurs de Rakuzan fermèrent les yeux, souffrant à la place de leur capitaine lorsque le ballon frappa violemment Akashi à la tête et qu'il tomba complètement assommé.

Pour de bon, cette fois.

« Atsushi…

-Hm ?

-Ca te dit qu'on s'en aille et qu'on s'arrête dans un salon de thé ? Je t'invite, si tu veux.

-D'accord.

-Bon, allons-y alors. »

Himuro saisit alors Murasakibara par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les vestiaires. Quant à Alex… Bah, elle se débrouillera. Et quant à Taiga qui avait préféré fourrer son nez dans ce merdier… Ca lui apprendra à jouer les bons samaritains !

Himuro tenait à sa vie, lui. Pas comme certains…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silence digne d'un enterrement se fit en haut de l'aile droite des gradins. Qui, par contagion, atteignit les quelques personnes qui s'étaient attardées dans les parages.

Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine et Satsuki (qui était en train d'arriver) regardèrent mortifiés l'Empereur inconscient au sol. Les coéquipiers de ce dernier ouvrirent prudemment les yeux…. Et furent submergés par une aura noire et malfaisante se dégageant d'Akashi. Une aura qui promettait l'Enfer et les tortures éternelles à quiconque osait s'approcher de son corps qui reprenait vie lentement mais sûrement.

Kuroko, qui était encore à bonne distance, n'eut pas l'audace de s'approcher plus. Contrairement à Kagami qui, dès son arrivée sur les lieux du crime, frappa Aomine à la tête…

«Toi, casse-toi !

-Hé ! Kagami ! »

Pour le dégager d'Alexandra et la frapper elle aussi.

« Et putain, mais Alex, on est au Japon, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'embrasser n'importe qui comme ça ! Et même aux Etats-Unis, ça ne se fait pas !

-Mais… Il est si mignon, tu te rappelles de Carmichael ? Il lui ressemble ! Se justifia-t-elle.

-Je m'en fous ! C'est pas une raison, putain ! Tu nous mets dans la merde, là ! Il s'agit d'…

-De l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles, je l'ai reconnu avec ses yeux vairons ! Il est si chou !

-D'un putain de psychopathe…! Continua-t-il en l'agrippant par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier. Quoi… Attends, tu le savais et malgré tout… ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'embrasse que les femmes et les enfants ! C'en est un, capitaine ou pas ! Et il est tellement petit et mignon que…»

-Aïe… Là, je crois que je vais devoir intervenir… » Se dit (enfin) Mibuchi Reo, aux côtés des autres joueurs de son équipe.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de lever un doigt, finalement : Alexandra sentit ses genoux s'affaisser et elle s'inclina bien malgré elle, dévoilant à Mibuchi et au reste de Rakuzan Kuroko, qui était dans son dos et qui l'avait frappée à l'intérieur des genoux afin qu'elle n'aggrave pas son cas.

« Akashi-kun, je m'excuse pour le comportement d'Alex-san, dit Kuroko en s'inclinant profondément tout en maintenant Alexandra courbée en la tenant fermement par la peau du cou. Ne lui en veut pas, elle est comme ça et s'en prend librement à n'importe qui…

- Seulement aux femmes et aux enfants ! Répliqua-t-elle, comme si ça justifiait quoi que ce soit.

- C'est tombé sur toi par hasard… Continua platement le joueur fantôme, ignorant délibérément les protestations de l'ancienne championne de WNBA.

- Tetsuya… Murmura lentement Akashi en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant avec précaution. N'essaie pas de l'excuser… Elle a osé m'insulter et m'humilier en public…

- Un… un coup de main ? Proposa malaisément Aomine en tendant la sienne à son ancien capitaine, bien qu'il suffoquait sous l'aura menaçante.

-Daiki… Tu es sur ma liste… Lui dit Akashi en guise de réponse, augmentant ses ondes maléfiques.

-Hé ! Je te propose mon aide, là !

-Ne lui en veut pas non plus, lui demanda alors Kuroko, ne semblant pas effrayé outre mesure par lesdites ondes. Aomine-kun est un idiot et ça ne date pas de maintenant…

- Hé ! Tetsu !

- Il n'était très certainement pas venu pour te saluer… Mais pour séduire Alex-san.

-Je confirme, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, approuva Momoi.

-Mais c'est mon entraîneur ! Renchérit Kagami. Elle est bien plus âgée que toi, Ahomine ! Crétin !

-Crétin toi-même, Bakagami ! Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Demanda cet idiot, ne notant même pas l'information cruciale que venait de lui dévoiler celui-là même qu'il traitait d'imbécile.

-Allons-y, Momoi-san, Alex-san », ordonna simplement Kuroko en les prenant chacune par la main, car il avait bien senti qu'Aomine et Kagami n'étaient pas prêts d'en avoir fini… Mais surtout, que l'aura de danger dégagée par son ancien capitaine atteignait un seuil critique… Ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas perturber les joueurs de Rakuzan… L'habitude, sans doute…

Mais il ne put aller très loin, vite rattrapé par l'ordre d'Akashi :

« Tetsuya, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre congé, encore moins avec Alexandra Garcia… Satsuki, tu peux t'en aller… Dit-il en se relevant finalement.

-M… Merci, Akashi-kun », fit cette dernière en s'inclinant bien bas avant de partir… Enfin, de déguerpir au plus vite.

Midorima, en contrebas, déglutit devant tant de rage et de fiel concentrés dans la voix d'Akashi, d'autant plus qu'il se savait fautif. Se sentant morveux, il fallait qu'il se mouche, même si cela égratignait sa fierté et son orgueil. Après tout, Kuroko s'était platement excusé. Il devait en faire de même, en tant qu'ancien vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles.

« Akashi, tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en sautant sur un siège pour gagner l'étage du dessus et s'approcher de son ancien capitaine d'un pas rapide.

Il ignora les ricanements de Takao, plié de rire devant l'absurdité des événements, qu'il tua du regard pour le faire taire. Ses autres coéquipiers semblaient anxieux, pas pour le brun à l'_œil de faucon_, mais pour la vie de leur As.

«Daigne accepter mes modestes excuses pour cet incident. Il va de soi que je ne te visais pas, _nanodayo_. Et que mon tir était parfait. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu bouges et prenne la place de… de cette… cette femme, te mettant ainsi sur la trajectoire de la balle.

-Il n'empêche que c'est toi qui as lancé cette balle sur ma tête.

- C'est un accident. D'autant plus que les Cancers étaient classés avant-derniers ce matin, à l'horoscope d'Oha Asa.

-Ne me dit pas que les derniers étaient les Sagittaires ? »

Midorima, gêné, préféra se taire et détourna le regard en remontant ses lunettes. Ce qui rendit la réponse encore plus éloquente pour Akashi.

-Ainsi donc, toi aussi, Shintarô, tu te moques de moi ? Toi et ton foutu horoscope ? Gronda alors le capitaine de Rakuzan, les yeux brillants d'une colère trop longtemps contenue et paralysant du coup tout le monde de peur… Sauf Takao qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cause de la réponse de Shin-chan, ce qui lui valut une bonne taloche de la part de son capitaine à lui.

-Tu jouis de malchance aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas absolu, **moi** ! En revanche, l'horoscope d'Oha Asa ne se trompe jamais.

-Et en plus, tu me réponds ?

-Absolu, absolu… Pour la plupart des choses, c'est vrai, mais…

-Pour les femmes, c'est moins vrai, échangèrent deux joueurs de Rakuzan. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas esquivé le ballon qui lui tombait dessus…

-Pas faux, mais il l'a vu venir, c'est juste qu'il était… Prisonnier… J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place…

- Ca devait être son premier baiser… Il faut un début à tout, philosopha l'un d'entre eux en se grattant négligemment le mollet du bout du pied.

-Vous… Je vous ferai courir comme des chiens jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive à l'entraînement de ce soir », leur dit Akashi en se retournant partiellement pour leur faire face avec son œil jaune impérial.

Les deux joueurs reculèrent d'un pas mou et avec un haussement d'épaules blasé, ce qui le satisfit malgré tout.

« Bien, maintenant, Alexandra Garcia… Commença-t-il en s'adressant à elle, qui ne semblait pas très impressionnée, ce qui l'irrita encore plus et du coup, fit encore monter d'un cran son énergie meurtrière. Je ne suis PAS petit, ni mignon… Et je ne ressemble certainement pas à un chat.

-Mais puisque je te dis que tu ressembles à mon Carmy ! Répliqua Alexandra, au taquet.

-Alex, mais putain ! Ragea Kagami en lui frappant la tête une seconde fois, la forçant à se baisser.

-Ne dites rien, Alex-san, laissez-le parler, quand il en aura assez, il se calmera… Ajouta Kuroko à voix basse tout en lui maintenant la tête en bas.

-Tetsuya… Je t'entends.

-Ah, en effet, Akashi-kun… »

Et alors que, suite à cet échange, Midorima et Aomine fermaient les yeux afin de prier silencieusement pour leur vie en sentant l'énergie sombre de leur ex-capitaine atteindre des niveaux record…

Alors que Kuroko, toujours incliné, commençait à réfléchir sérieusement à utiliser sa_ misdirection _pour se sortir de ce guêpier… Ou plutôt des griffes d'un chat en colère, il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire à cette petite blague…

« Tetsuya… Je te vois.

-Je m'en doute, Akashi-kun… »

Alors que les joueurs de Shûtoku se demandaient s'ils allaient subir des dommages collatéraux (bien qu'à part Takao, ils n'aient joué aucun rôle dans cette affaire)…

Alors qu'Alexandra commençait à avoir des crampes à force d'être maintenue ainsi penchée, la tête en bas…

« Tetsuya… Tu n'es pas à l'abri, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser…

- Je le sais bien, Akashi-kun… »

Alors que Kagami se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver embarqué dans une telle histoire alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé… Et aussi pourquoi Tatsuya n'avait pas voulu risquer ses miches au nom de leur soi-disant amitié, se contentant d'observer depuis le terrain de basket qu'il avait quitté en douce (ah, mais c'est vrai, ils n'étaient plus frères… Le… faux-frère !) …

Alors même que les spectateurs venaient (ou revenaient pour certains) voir le second match de l'après-midi et restaient bouche bée par l'aura de terreur qui baignait le gymnase dans sa totalité…

« Tetsuya…

-Oui, Akashi-kun ?

-Tetsu ! Arrête de le provoquer, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai ma _misdirection_. Pas comme vous.

-Hé, ça veut dire que tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

-Tetsuya…

-Oui, Akashi-kun ?

- Je garderai le meilleur pour la fin.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Akashi-kun. »

Alors que les arbitres et les organisateurs, pétrifiés sans même savoir pourquoi, essayaient en vain de se convaincre qu'ils devaient sortir de cette tétanie pour préparer la suite de la compétition…

Et alors qu'Akashi, l'Empereur absolu, allait rendre son jugement divin (en se réservant cet effronté de Tetsuya pour le dessert) …

Une main vint gentiment lui tapoter l'épaule par derrière.

« Bien, Sei-chan, je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ? »

Toute l'énergie effroyable dégagée par Akashi s'évapora instantanément.

_« Sei… Sei-chan ? » _Pensèrent les anciens membres de l'équipe de Teikô, sous le choc de voir quelqu'un s'adresser de manière si familière à leur ancien capitaine.

Tous les autres soupirèrent de soulagement, certains ne s'étant même pas rendus compte qu'ils retenaient leur souffle.

« Tu vois, Alex-san, Akashi-kun n'est pas méchant… Dit finalement Kuroko en se redressant.

-J'imagine bien ! C'est vous qui avez peur de lui, pas moi ! Lui rétorqua Alexandra en se redressant à son tour et en s'étirant longuement, sur la pointe des pieds.

-Alex ! Faire profil bas, ça ne te parle pas ? Du tout ? Demanda Kagami d'une voix bien énervée.

-Non. Pas devant des gamins comme vous, en tout cas ! »

Le tigre de Seirin se frappa le visage d'une main, envahi par un désespoir aussi soudain que violent.

Les trois anciens joueurs de la Génération des Miracles reculèrent d'un pas prudent en sentant à nouveau l'énergie noire d'Akashi émaner progressivement de son corps.

« Hé ! Oh ! Midorimacchi ! Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi ! Akashicchi ! Kagamicchi ! Les héla joyeusement Kise, qui entrait sur le terrain avec son équipe, Kaijô, afin de disputer le dernier quart de finale.

-Kise, tais-toi… Mais tais-toi, _nanodayo_ ! Supplia intérieurement Midorima.

-Oh, Kise, ferme-la ! Lui hurla en retour Aomine en s'appuyant sur le garde-fou, aucunement gêné d'envoyer grossièrement quelqu'un sur les roses. Ca ne se voit peut-être pas, mais on est en train de sauver le monde, là ! Et tes fesses avec !

-Moins vulgaire, Aomine-kun… » Le réprimanda doucement Kuroko, conscient des gens qui regardaient.

Kise reçut ensuite plusieurs coups de pied de la part de son capitaine, Kasamatsu, ce qui le fit taire effectivement. Un peu sonné, il ne put sentir la colère d'Akashi gronder et prendre possession du gymnase.

Une fois de plus, toutes les personnes présentes plusieurs mètres à la ronde arrêtèrent de respirer.

Les arbitres commençaient à se demander si cette atmosphère irrespirable n'était pas due à ce groupe de jeunes situés dans l'aile droite du gradin…

« Sei-chan… L'appela doucement Mibuchi en lui caressant gentiment le dos pour le calmer. Laisse-les donc, n'oublie pas que nous devons retourner à l'entraînement pour notre prochain match. »

Et une fois de plus, donc, l'aura disparut comme par enchantement.

«Allez, viens donc… Ajouta Mibuchi de sa voix mélodieuse en saisissant son capitaine par les épaules et en l'entraînant à sa suite. On les battra sur le terrain… Enfin, pour ceux qui arriveront jusqu'à nous, conclut-il en jetant un regard entendu à Kuroko et Kagami… qui le lui rendirent.

-Shintarô… Toi et ton équipe ne perdez rien pour attendre. Je vous écraserai. »

Midorima ne répondit pas mais laissa couler longuement ses yeux émeraude sur son ancien capitaine, comme il le faisait tantôt avant cet incident.

Les autres joueurs de Rakuzan partirent à la suite d'Akashi et Mibuchi, en saluant brièvement derrière eux.

Tous ceux restant les regardèrent sans mot dire…

« Mais tu sais, Sei-chan, il ne fallait pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu. Elle t'a comparé à un chat… C'est plutôt chou, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Ne boude pas, Sei-chan… Cela voulait simplement dire que tu es très mignon.

-Fais attention à toi, Reo, je pourrais très mal interpréter tes propos.

-Il ne faut pas, voyons. Et mignon ou pas, tu restes notre vénérable capitaine. Celui qui nous mènera à la victoire. Comme toujours, en fait.

-Je préfère ça.

-Cela veut dire que tu arrêtes de bouder ? Quoique même ronchon, je suis sûre qu'elle te trouverait à croquer…

-Mon humeur s'améliorera sûrement… Une fois que je me serai occupé de vous comme il se doit…

-Enfin, je te retrouve, Sei-chan… »

Rectifions donc : tous ceux restant les regardèrent, ébahis par ce dialogue trognon à souhait qui impliquait pourtant ce diable d'Akashi Seijuro.

_« Mais qui est ce gars ? Il n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible… _Pensa Aomine.

-_Akashi… Boude ? Non, il y a erreur sur la personne_, se dit Midorima.

-_Est-ce qu'il y a un Maji Burger dans le coin ? J'ai bien envie d'un _milkshake_ à la vanille… »_ Songea Kuroko.

« Bien, je dois vous laisser, les garçons, j'ai mon petit Tatsuya à retrouver ! S'exclama joyeusement Alexandra, tout sourire. Mais avant… Il faut que je m'occupe de toi ! Continua-t-elle en se focalisant cette fois-ci sur Midorima, qui pâlit, comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir. Par ici, mon petit Midorima ! Shintarô, c'est ça ? Et si je t'appelais Shin-chan, comme Sei-chan ?

-Shin-chan, c'est une marque que j'ai déposé, alors pas touche ! Se réveilla Takao.

-Tu n'as rien déposé du tout et je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler comme ça, alors la ferme ! Ragea Midorima en redescendant d'un bond souple au même niveau que ses coéquipiers.

-Donc, ça veut dire que je peux ! S'extasia Alexandra en le suivant dans le rang d'en bas.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux adolescents.

-Bien sûr que si ! » Argua-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras… Pour embrasser le brun à l'_œil de faucon_, qui lui-même ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé là.

La réponse était pourtant très simple : Midorima s'était tout bêtement servi de son camarade de classe et _point guard_ comme bouclier humain face à la furie des bisous qu'était Alexandra.

« Oh, mon premier baiser… S'extasia Takao un fois que sa bouche fut libérée. Au fait, Shin-chan, ne déprime pas, même si Akashi ne veut pas de toi, tu as toujours cette jolie femme ! Tu les aimes pulpeuses et expérimentées, non ? Je te garantis qu'elle l'est, je viens de tester !

-Va au diable.

-Oh, comment tu rougis !

-_So cute_ ! Il est trop mignon ! Fondit Alexandra.

-N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Et toi, Takao, n'en rajoute pas ! »

Lorsqu'Aomine rentra dans la danse, en argumentant qu'Alexandra était à lui et que par conséquent, Takao et Midorima n'avaient pas le droit d'y toucher….

Lorsque la blonde se mit à poursuivre Midorima, elle-même poursuivie par Aomine, l'équipe de Shûtoku crevée de rire à force de les regarder…

« Kuroko, on rentre, conclut simplement le tigre de Seirin d'une voix lasse en saisissant son coéquipier par le poignet.

-Et Alex-san ? S'enquit le joueur fantôme en récupérant l'arme du crime… _alias_ la balle de basket, qui avait été abandonnée là par tous.

-On s'en fout… Elle est grande, elle saura rentrer…

- Sinon, Kagami-kun…

-Quoi ?

- Tu sais s'il y a un Maji Burger dans le coin ? »

* * *

_(1) Staring contest: _duel de regards


End file.
